


Vanilla Frosting Kisses

by MyCousinMiguel (Loyalty2WayStreet)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels, They say 'I do', Wedding Fluff, cake kisses, happy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/MyCousinMiguel
Summary: Derek and Stiles Wedding Day.  And it's fluff galore.





	Vanilla Frosting Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts).



> This Wedding fluff, I wrote for my friend Dee, for her birthday. Happy Birthday, Dee xx  
> Thank you for being a wonderful friend and human. I feel so blessed that I have crossed paths with you. I hope you enjoy this fluff. :)
> 
> You can find this and the fan art on tumblr here - [Vanilla Frosting Kisses](https://mylittleshipgoestoot.tumblr.com/post/167429591930/vanilla-frosting-kisses-by-mycousinmiguel)

 

The biggest day of their lives starts where they first met; they exchange vows in a beautiful clearing in the woods.  They both look handsome, selecting navy suits because they both think each other looks hot in it.  The rings aren’t matching.  They each hand-pick a ring for the other; their differences are what makes them work after all. 

John proudly walks them both up the aisle.  Stiles chokes out a soft sob halfway through Derek’s vows.  Derek tries his hardest to hold it together, but after a minute of forcing out words, he concedes and pulls Stiles into him, a tear escaping and rolling down his cheek.  There’s not a dry eye in sight within the small crowd of family and friends after that.

As they’re announced as Mr & Mr Hale, Derek’s eyes shine with love as he kisses Stiles sweetly on the mouth.  Stiles had wanted to go to town, and kiss Derek within an inch of his life, but he knew Derek wasn’t one for overt PDA's, so they would leave that for the privacy of their suite afterwards.  They walk hand in hand back down the aisle and head for the old Hale house and settle on the porch.  They savour the quiet; leaning into one another and just being present.  Stiles just keeps smiling as he rubs his thumb over the ring on Derek’s finger tenderly.

The reception is a true celebration.  It’s loud and filled with happiness and warmth, just as they’d planned it.  
Scott gives a heartfelt speech; he’s been there since day one and knows just how happy Derek makes his best friend.  But it’s the Sheriff’s roast that has them all in stitches.  John recalls the first time he caught Stiles just staring at Derek with veritable love hearts for eyes before he tripped over a bush, and landed on his butt.  Then there was the time he walked into Stiles’ room, only to find two socked feet hanging out from under the end of the bed and Stiles acting so damn innocently the Sheriff has to keep his poker face in check.  Derek looks scandalised because until now he thought he’d gotten away with it.  Their friends roar with laughter.

After the speeches, the dance floor starts to come alive.  Derek is moving through the crowd, kissing cheeks, shaking hands and thanking people for being there, always with one eye on the dance floor and his husband, who hasn’t stopped moving.  Stiles looks damn fine getting his groove on, but he might want to tone down the ‘getting low’ a little, as those tailored pants only have so much give.  Derek tells him as much as he joins him in the centre of the dance floor, ruffling his already messy hair and pulling Stiles against him and murmuring praises into his skin, as they dance to Fatboy Slim’s, ‘Praise You.’

The last official part of the night is the cutting of the thick vanilla frosted cake that Stiles had insisted on. Stiles grins back at Derek as the knife slides through the layers of deliciousness.  They are posing for a photo for Melissa when Derek scoops up a handful of frosting and cake and smooshes it across Stiles’ face.  Stiles turns to look at his mischevious husband; jaw slack and eyes wide with disbelief.  He’s further shocked that his ‘I don’t do PDA’s’ husband is licking his bottom lip and humming approvingly.  “Good choice,” Derek says, smiling at Stiles as his clean hand slides into Stiles' hair, and his lips reconnect, kissing the life out of him, while their family and friends whoop with excitement.  As Derek’s tongue sweeps deliciously into Stiles' mouth again, licking at the icing, Scott and Isaac make an exaggerated gagging sound behind them.  Stiles chuckles into Derek’s mouth, enjoying the pure joy of the moment. 

Everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, thank you for taking the time to do so.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated or inbox me on Tumblr; I'd love to know what you think.
> 
> My Tumblr - [mylittleshipgoestoot](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mylittleshipgoestoot)


End file.
